Generally, a compound having a fluorine atom in the molecule is excellent in thermal and chemical stability, and simultaneously provided with good optical and surfactant properties. The characteristics allow a compound having a fluorine atom in the molecule to be widely applied to, for example, an antireflection film for a monitor screen, a cladding agent for optical fibers and a coating agent.
The compound having a fluorine atom in the molecule includes, for example, monomers such as a fluorine-containing ester compound and a fluorine-containing ether compound. A homopolymer and a copolymer obtained from those monomers having a variety of chemical structures have been developed and used in the above described application.
Patent Document 1 discloses a fluorine-containing acrylic acid ester shown by the following general formula as a representative example of a fluorine-containing ester compound.

(where R is a bivalent organic linking group; R′ is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group; n is 0 or a positive integer; and m is a positive integer.)